Bedauern und Sehnsucht
by LadyElvish
Summary: Kini sudah 9 tahun, dan aku belum sempat mengucapkan terima kasih padanya kerena telah mengantarku pulang hari itu. Andai saja aku tidak bertemu dengannya hari itu mungkin aku sudah terbaring kaku di bawah pohon pinus sambil di iringi hujan yang terus turun dengan derasnya. Belum terlambat bukan untukku mengakuinya? Ich liebe dich. #AKAKUROXYGEN [YunAra Challenge no 01].


Sebuah fanfiksi dari LadyElvish

.

.

.

.

_Disclaimer : All character belong to _**Tadatoshi Fujimaki**.

**Warning : Typo, OOC, diluar dari setting aslinya, BoyxBoy, alur maju-mundur (?) xD**

**Characters :** Kuroko Tetsuya, Akashi Seijuro, OC (cafe maid).

**Judul : Bedauern und Sehnsucht**

#AKAKUROXYGEN [YunAra Challenge no 01]

.

.

ENJOY!

.

.

Sudah 9 tahun. Ya, sudah berlalu 9 tahun. Terakhir kalinya kami bertemu adalah saat hari itu, dimana hujan turun dengan derasnya sementara rantai sepeda yang aku kendarai tiba-tiba saja putus. Aku bingung, apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk memperbaikinya sementara hujan turun semakin deras mengguyur tubuh ringkih ini di tengah jalan aspal yang menghubungkan sekolah dengan kampung tempatku tinggal.

Saat itu dengan sisa tenaga yang ada, kudorong sepedaku tanpa memperdulikan ribuan air hujan yang menghantam kepalaku. Basah. Semuanya basah. Tanah, rumput, bunga, bajuku, jalanan, sepatuku, pohon pinus yang tumbuh di tepi jalan, tasku, buku-bukuku, jam tanganku, dan kaos kakiku. Ditengah kekalutan hati ini tiba-tiba saja rasa dingin menghampiriku, dia datang memeluk tubuhku erat membuat bibirku begetar hebat, pandangan mataku kabur. Aku benci hujan dan hawa dingin yang menyertainya. Lagi-lagi aku bertanya, apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Ini benar-benar buruk. Kepalaku mulai berdenyut sekarang. Nyerinya tidak tertahankan, sakit, semakin sakit saat angin mulai meniupkan hawa digin itu lagi. Aku ingin cepat tiba dirumah, aku tidak mau ambruk di tengah jalanan sepi ini, ya Tuhan... aku mohon.

Langkah kaki ini tiba-tiba saja terhenti ketika aku rasa dia tidak mampu lagi untuk melanjutkan perjalanan kali ini. Aku turun dari atas aspal basah itu, menyandarkan sepedaku ke sebuah pohon pinus kemudian aku berjongkok di sampingnya. Hari ini benar-benar kacau. Aku mendapat banyak kabar buruk, diantaranya, harga SPP sekolah akan naik 25%, nilai ulangan Fisika ku dibawah 65, sepatu sekolahku hampir jebol, dan Senior yang sejak 2 tahun aku suka ternyata sudah memiliki pacar. Kabar yang terakhir itu lah yang memperburuk suasana hatiku menjadi seperti sekarang ini.

Aku menunduk, membiarkan air hujan yang jatuh mengalir terus melewati helaian rambut yang menjuntai di samping kepalaku. Angin dingin kian menusuk, sepertinya dia ingin sekali menembus masuk sampai kedalam tulangku. Lamat-lamat aku mendengar sebuah langkah kaki mendekatiku.

"Hei, sedang apa kau disini?"

"Bukan urusanmu,"

"Ini hujan deras, kau bisa mati kedinginan jika tidak lekas pulang,"

"Bukan urusanmu,"

"Apa kau tidak punya kosa kata lain selain—_bukan urusanmu_?"

"Tidak punya. Sudah, pergi sana! Aku ingin sendiri,"

"Dasar manusi keras kepala..."

Aku mendongak memandang wajah orang yang sudah lancang memanggilku dengan sebutan _manusia keras kepala_ tadi dengan tatapan tajam. Aku berusaha mengintimidasinya.

"Siapa kau berani sekali mengataiku demikian, heh? Apa kau ayahku yang berani-berani mengatur hidupku? Aku muak dengan gayamu itu!" kataku berang

Orang itu nampak terkejut dengan emosiku yang meledak-ledak ini. Dia hanya terdiam menatapku dari bawah payung berwarna cokelat yang berada diatas kepalanya itu. "Hei, santai saja. Lagipula aku menyuruhmu pulang itu untuk kebaikanmu sendiri. Kalau kau sakit ibumu juga yang akan repot mengurusimu.. sudah ayo pulang. Pakai payungku ini, biar aku yang menuntun sepedamu,"

Aku masih berdiri dan menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh kebencian. "Kenapa kau mau repot-repot mengantarku pulang, aku tidak meminta bantuanmu" kataku dingin. Detik berikutnya aku merasakan mataku semakin berkunang-kunang, gaya gravitasi seperti hilang dari permukaan tanah yang aku pijak sehingga aku tidak mendengar lagi apa yang dikatakan orang itu barusan untuk menjawab pertanyaanku.

Aku baru tahu dari cerita ibu bahwa Akashi Seijuro—anak laki-laki yang mengantarku pulang saat hujan itu—hilang di culik saat dia pulang sekolah keesokan harinya. Kebetulan saat hari dimana dia diculik, aku tidak masuk sekolah karena sakitku bertambah parah. Paru-paru basah yang aku derita mengharuskan aku tidak masuk sekolah selama 1 minggu serta selalu mengalah dengan hujan apabila dia datang. Aku harus segera mencari perlindungan dari serangannya yang bertubi-tubi agar aku tidak ambruk lagi seperti hari itu.

Akashi Seijuro menghilang tepat tanggal 23 Maret 2002. Kabarnya dia diculik oleh segerombolan anak buah dari rival perusahaan ayahnya yang memiliki dendam tersendiri dengan keluarga Akashi. Dia menghilang selama sisa sekolah kami, bahakan saat upacara kelulusanpun dia belum juga ditemukan. Aku juga tidak tahu apakah dia masih hidup atau sudah mati.

Kini sudah 9 tahun, dan aku belum sempat mengucapkan terima kasih padanya kerena telah mengantarku pulang hari itu. Andai saja aku tidak bertemu dengannya hari itu mungkin aku sudah terbaring kaku di bawah pohon pinus sambil di iringi hujan yang terus turun dengan derasnya. Sungguh menyedihkan.

Ada sedikit rasa bersalah dan penyesalan mendengar berita penculikan itu. Memang semasa sekolah hubunganku dengan Akashi agak kurang baik, dia selalu saja menjadi pusat perhatian, dekat dengan guru-guru punya banyak teman, disukai banyak gadis, berwajah tampan, anak orang kaya, jujur aku kurang suka dengan orang yang terlalu bersinar seperti itu. Seolah-olah mereka mengambil semua harapan dan impian orang-orang disekitarnya. Dan yang paling aku tidak suka dari dia adalah karena dia suka... mengejekku. Sering mengataiku manusia keras kepala, menempelkan permen karet di atas mejaku, memyembunyikan bukuku di dalam laci mejanya, mengejek kulitku yang terlalu pucat, dan masih banyak lagi hal yang aku benci dari dia.

Namun dibalik semua tindakannya yang menyebalkan itu dia selalu ada untuk membantuku keluar dari masalah dan kesulitan yang aku hadapi. Saat masih kelas dua dia duduk di belakang tempat dudukku dan selalu mengintip hasil kerjaku dari belakang. Aku tahu aku bodoh dalam beberapa pelajaran—mungkin beberapa yang aku maksud itu lebih dari tiga—aku tidak mampu di mata pelajaran fisika, bahasa Inggris, biologi, dan Sejarah. Dan Akashi selalu mengoreksi jawabanku dari belakang saat apa yang aku kerjakan itu mendapat hasil yang kurang tepat. Hari dimana aku terakhir bertemu dengannya adalah saat nilai ulangan Fisika ku dibawah enam lima, dan penyebabnya adalah karena aku tidak mengerti apa yang di tanyakan di soal serta karena... aku tidak mau membuka kertas contekan yang dia lemparkan keatas mejaku waktu itu.

Akashi. Andai kita dapat bertemu kembali, aku ingin mengucapkan banyak sekali terima kasih. Aku juga ingin mendengar alasan kenapa kau bersikap baik padaku waktu itu. Aku ingin mendengarnya langsung dari dirimu aku juga ingin mengatakan bahwa aku... suka dengan segala perhatian yang kau berikan kepadaku. Saat aku mulai menyadari bahwa rasa benci yang aku miliki waktu itu adalah kesalahan persepsiku tentang rasa cemburu dan iri akan segala sesuatu yang kau miliki sedang aku tidak memilikinya.

Aku berusaha sekuat tenga mencari perhatian dari Kagami Taiga kakak kelas yang aku sukai, sedangkan kau mendapatkan banyak perhatian dari para penggemar wanitamu tanpa harus berusaha sekuat aku, itulah yang sungguh membuatku iri padamu. Aku muak dengan diriku sendiri saat itu. Mengapa aku diciptakan memiliki wajah yang jelek, tubuh kurus tidak ada kata tampan sama sekali, dan sekarang aku menyesal telah berpikiran demikian sempitnya tanpa mau bersyukur kepada Tuhan atas semua pemberian-Nya.

Dalam doa aku selalu meminta agar kita masih dapat bertemu lagi. Jika tidak di dunia ini di kehidupan yang selanjutnya pun tidak apa-apa yang penting kita masih dapat bertemu. Satu hal yang ingin aku katakan, bahwa sebenarnya aku suka padamu dan aku menyayangimu, seandainya saja Tuhan mau mengabulkan permintaanku.

Cappuchino hangatku sudah mulai dingin. Segera aku minum sisanya sebelum menjadi dingin seutuhnya. Kurapatkan lilitan syal yang ada dileherku, ini malam musim dingin dan salju turun cukup banyak aku sedang duduk di cafe ini sendirian menikmati secangkir cappuchino hangat yang kini sudah habis.

Sambil memandang kearah jalan raya yang ramai aku kembali teringat dengan Akashi, ah... dia selalu saja hadir dalam pikiranku. Ayolah Kuroko Tetsuya jangan mengingatnya terus, kataku dalam hati.

"Maaf tuan, cafe ini sebentar lagi tutup," seorang maid mengagetkanku dengan usirannya yang halus

"Oh, maaf aku lupa waktu," kataku tersenyum kikuk "Aku sedang menunggu seseorang," aku menunggu Akashi yang mungkin saja muncul secara tiba-tiba di sebrang jalan itu.

"Tapi ini sudah pukul 11 malam dan kami harus tutup," kata maid itu

"Yeah, tentu saja... aku juga sudah mau pulang kok,"

"Hati-hati Tuan," maid itu kemudian berjalan meninggalkan mejaku

"Terima kasih" kataku pelan lalu aku berjalan keluar meninggalkan cafe. Aku melangkah dengan gontai menembus dinginnya udara malam itu. Salju masih terus turun dan aku harus menempuh perjalanan sekitar 15 menit berjalan kaki untuk tiba di apartemenku. Udara dingin kian menusuk membuat kepalaku mulai berdenyut nyeri.

Rasanya aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk melangkah, benar-benar pusing dan pandanganku berkunang-kunang. Ibu benar seharusnya aku tidak usah keluar malam ini karena udara dingin pasti akan mampu mengalahkan kekuatan tubuhku. Kelewatan memang, pria dengan usia 24 tahun seperti diriku ini masih belum bisa menjaga kesehatannya dengan baik, malahan Ibunya yang selalu perhatian kepadanya. Sungguh anak yang sangat manja.

Kepalaku rasanya sudah mau meledak sekarang, belum lagi nafasku mulai terasa sesak. Ya Tuhan... jangan ambruk di tempat ini... jangan... aku segera mencari tempat perpegangan karena aku sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk berdiri. Orang yang lalu lalang di jalan sepanjang toko-toko yang berjajar ini sudah mulai sedikit, untunglah aku menemukan tiang lampu jalan yang berada cukup dekat dengan tempatku berdiri. Sehingga aku dapat bertumpu padanya.

Aku menunduk tak kuasa menahan pening yang terus menyerang, aku ingin cepat tiba dirumah jangan sampai membuat ibuku cemas denganku. Namun, di tengah perjuanganku untuk tetap mampu berdiri tiba-tiba aku mendengar langkah kaki mendekatiku dari arah belakang, lalu sebuah payung melindungi kepalaku dari terpaan salju.

"Seharusnya kau mendengar nasihat Ibumu tadi. Jangan selalu memaksakan diri, dasar _manusia kelas kepala,_" suara itu berujar santai. "kalau kau sakit begini, nanti ibumu juga yang akan repot mengurusimu,"

Nafasku tercekat, jantungku berdetak lebih cepat kemudian peluh mulai mengaliri melipisku. Suara ini... gaya bicara ini... mungkinkah dia...

"AKASHI!" aku memekik sambil membelalakkan mataku saat aku menoleh kebelakang dan bertatapan langsung dengan wajahnya. Dia benar-benar mirip Akashi. Oh, Tuhan... ini Akashi.

"Ayo pulang, pakai payungku, aku akan mengantarmu," katanya sambil tersenyum kemudian mengamit tanganku

"Kau... Akashi Seijuro? Benarkah?" tanyaku ragu aku mengamati wajahnya dengan seksama

"Hanya hatimu yang bisa menjawabnya, apakah aku Akashi yang kau tunggu-tunggu atau bukan," ujarnya santai

Ini tidak mungkin... kataku dalam hati. Akashi Seijuro... akhirnya kita bisa bertemu lagi. Tak terasa air mata mulai mengalir dipipiku. Terserah bila orang lain menganggapku lelaki cengeng yang bersifat mirip anak perempuan. Dengan perlahan tanganku terangkat keatas dan saat aku ingin menyentuh wajahnya tiba-tiba...

"Maaf tuan, cafe ini sebentar lagi tutup," seorang maid menggoyangkan bahuku dengan lembut.

Aku membuka mataku pelan, cahaya lampu cafe mengaburkan pandanganku. Kukucek mataku untuk membuat pandanganku kembali jernih. "Aku dimana?" tanyaku polos

"Anda sedang minum secangkir cappuchino di kafe kami sekarang, sebelum anda jatuh tertidur sampai saat kafe ini akan tutup" jelas maid itu lancar

"Jadi aku tertidur?" tanyaku kebih tepatnya kepada diriku sendiri. "Ini pukul berapa?" aku memandang maid itu dengan kecewa

"Pukul sebelas malam, malam dan kami harus tutup," kata maid itu

"Iya, terima kasih sudah membangunkanku"

Sejenak aku merasa _de javu_ dengan semua peristiwa ini. Kemudian ku kuatkan hatiku untuk melangkah keluar kafe. Udara dingin mulai menerpa wajahku saat aku mulai menapaki jalan di luar menuju apartemenku. Kutolehkan kepalaku kekanan dan kekiri di sepanjang jalan dengan jantung berdebar berharap apa yang aku harapkan benar-benar akan terjadi, sekilas aku melihat seorang pemuda berdiri dibawah lampu jalan dengan payung coklat menaungi kepalanya.

*End*


End file.
